This invention relates generally to a non-fouling, fluked anchor, and specifically to an improved center fluke anchor which is capable of achieving penetration regardless of the condition of hardness of the ocean floor.
The prior art shows a plethora of fluked anchors in which all attempt to correct for various problems encountered in anchoring in general. Some examples of the prior art which suffer from various problems can be found in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 1,497,693, 2,130,120, 2,487,549, 2,696,187, and 2,733,678. First the fluke type anchor must penetrate the sea bottom and achieve approximately a 40.degree. holding angle, but certain sea bottoms are too hard to penetrate. Second, fluke anchors tend to foul in weeds making penetration difficult. Third, if the boat shifts, oftentimes a fluke anchor will become disengaged from the sea floor bottom because of the forces on the anchor from the shift in the position of the boat and line. Finally, problems have been encountered with fluke anchors in removing the anchor when it is desirous to leave anchorage.
The prior art shows several anchors which suffer from the above deficiencies and especially the inability to penetrate different sea bottom hardness conditions encountered. The present invention provides a non-fouling fluked anchor which can adjust and penetrate sea bottoms having varying degrees of hardness by allowing for a variable initial penetrating angle through the use of arcuate shank arms pivotally attached to a single pointed fluke.
Prior art anchors have often used a stock to level the anchor in order to achieve a proper penetrating angle into the sea bottom. The stock, however, usually comprised of an extended rod on each side of the anchor, itself can easily become fouled in weeds, rocks and the like reducing the overall efficiency of the anchor. Also, the stock will not provide for varying the penetrating angle but merely acts to keep the anchor itself horizontal while it is dragged along the sea bottom. The present invention eliminates the protruding stock and as such, will not become fouled in weeds, grass, rock, or coral and prevents fouling of the anchor line.
In the prior art, U.S. Pat. No. 3,022,762 issued to C. W. Hillcourt on Feb. 27, 1962 shows a single fluke anchor having a frame pivotally attached to the fluke. The Hillcourt anchor has straight, flat shank frame arms and does not, as has been determined, provide for penetration in different sea bottoms having varying degrees of hardness. The instant invention, although having an overall appearance somewhat similar to Hillcourt operates quite differently and is an improvement over the Hillcourt anchor in that in the instant invention it has been determined that the arcuate yoke-like shank arms in conjunction with the fluke point which is maintained at a pre-determined distance from the arcuate apex will provide an anchor that can vary the penetrating initial angle between 15.degree. and 67.degree. to achieve an initial penetration which allows the fluke to become firmly embedded into the sea bottom regardless of the hardness of the sea bottom. In a relatively softer sea bottom, a small fluke-bottom angle initially, will begin the penetration of the fluke which will become stabilized between 35.degree. and 40.degree. at the final penetration, holding angle. In a hard bottom (where a sharp penetrating initial angle is desirous to provide greater penetration force) the arcuate shank yoke contact point with the sea bottom positions the fluke so as to penetrate the bottom at a larger initial penetration angle (up to approximately 67.degree.) to achieve the initial penetration. As the fluke penetrates, the fluke kicker plate establishes a final fluke-bottom angle between approximately 35.degree. and 40.degree.. Should the boat and anchor line move, changing the relative angle between the boat and the anchor, the instant invention anchor will pivot around the fluke and quickly re-establish penetration through the action of the arcuate shank arms in conjunction with the fluke point.